


Gravidade Insuportável

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Como dois corpos celestes flutuando juntos na vastidão do espaço, somente a gravidade as impedindo de se perder para sempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbearable Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113627) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #077 - gravity (gravidade).

Jessica era como um buraco negro, uma entidade cósmica de atração irresistível, mas tudo que se aproximava demais estava fadado a ser esmagado por sua gravidade insuportável. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todo mundo em sua vida era destruído por isso, então decidiu afastar a todos para os manter em segurança, mas sua gravidade era tão forte que o único modo de fazer isso era criar uma força de repulsão ainda mais forte, tornar-se tão desagradável quanto possível. A única exceção para isso era Trish, teimosa demais para ser afastada, forte demais para ser destruída. Jessica e Trish orbitavam ao redor uma da outra, às vezes mais distantes, às vezes perto o bastante para tocar, mas os efeitos de uma sobre a outra sempre eram aparentes, não importa a distância. Como dois corpos celestes flutuando juntos na vastidão do espaço, somente a gravidade as impedindo de se perder para sempre.


End file.
